Nowhere Else
by I live and breathe Words
Summary: "Bring me back a hot British guy." Tessa Gray was moved to England after her Aunt died. Leaving all her old friends behind, she starts a new school and meets the insufferable Will Herondale. As she adjusts to her new way of life, Tessa realises that (like she'd always wanted) her life was becoming a novel – with all the tragedies that come with it.
1. New York City

**Disclaimer: I don't claim to own the characters from the Infernal Devices or the Mortal Instruments, neither do I claim to own/have created any other books/songs/places unless I specifically say otherwise.**

* * *

"Bring me back a hot, british guy when you come back for summer, 'kay Tessa?" That's what Clary had asked her at the airport, earning a glare from Jace. Despite the light-hearted joke, the goodbye had been tearful, and now, waiting alone in the alien bustle of Heathrow airport, Theresa Gray missed her friends back in New York more than ever.

Her Aunt had died, leaving Tessa's brother Nate her guardian. Nate lived in the UK , and so her school, the New York Institue, had made the descision to transfer her to one of its partner schools: the London Institute. Tessa hated the fact that she could not have made her own decisions: the NYI did have boarding dorms – and Jocelyn, Clary's mum had said herself that Tessa was welcome to stay over the holidays. But no. Nate, being her legal guardian, had requested she be brought to England. Under any other circumstances, Tessa would likely have been overjoyed at the opportunity. Her favourite books were set in Britain: she could go to Yorkshire and pretend she was Cathy Earnshaw, or visit grand houses – like Chatsworth (though she would _always _think of it as Pemberley). Unfortunately, she would be boarding at the London Institute – and, not being able to drive, sightseeing outside London would be near impossible.

In fact, if _whomever_ was going to pick her up didn't appear soon (this possibility was becoming more and more likely to Tessa), she'd be unable to sightsee outside of Heathrow.

"Theresa Gray?" a voice called out. Tessa turned to find the source of the voice. Two older women stood slightly away from the crowds of people, holding a sign with Tessa's name on it. She wheeled her trolley around, and made her way to them.

They were quite frightening. Everything about them seemed devoid of colour – from their grey, liver-spotted skin, to their tufts of white hair. Smears of red lipstick looked like blood, feathering out in the wrinkles on their skin. They introduced themselves as Mrs. Black and Mrs. Dark (the Dark Sisters, Tessa thought). She felt, somehow, that this wasn't what had been planned – the names weren't familiar to her. But they knew her name, her details – and so Tessa, tired already from her early start to the day, and long trip, blindly followed them out the airport.

That is, until another person called to her. "Theresa Gray!"

For the second time that day, Tessa was looking for a person she'd never met, who knew her name. The Dark Sisters weren't paying attention to her, not really. She mumbled something about needing the toilet, and power-walked away. As calmly, and non-suspiciously as possible. It wasn't that she didn't like the Dark Sisters (of course, she _did_ dislike them, but that was irrelevant). She had, in the time it took to get from Arrivals to one of the many doors out, managed to read the note that she had been given, specifying what'd happen once she'd arrived in England. Not once did the names Mrs. Black or Mrs. Dark appear – she was to be picked up by a couple called the Branwells, supposedly. The fact the Dark Sisters knew her name scared her, and she tried to find an excuse to leave – but they clung to her, like the annoying residue left from a price tag on a book.

A hand landed on her arm, and, thinking it was one of the Dark Sisters', Tessa screamed. It was (thankfully) cut short when Tessa saw her assailant. She was struck by his height at first – he practically towered over her, and at five-foot-eight, Tessa wasn't exactly _short_. His skin was a striking contrast against his (intentionally?) stylishly messed hair and his eyes were a colour Tessa was sure only existed in Disney animations – such a deep, clear blue, she'd never seen before.

"So Benedict Cumberbatch and Tom Hiddleston aren't a limited representation. All british guys _are_ hopelessly attractive." Tessa had said this before she could stop herself – but to her surprise, he replied with a smirk. "Oh, Benedict Cumberbatch and Tom Hiddleston have nothing on me."

He was exactly like Jace.

"They have manners."

This boy riled Tessa – but she couldn't quite figure out why.

"I have manners Tess."

"I... Well obviously you don't. You haven't told me how-" but Tessa was cut off by Mrs Dark, who had materialised with her sister.

"Now, Miss Gray. Didn't we tell you not to go wandering off?" They had said no such thing, but Tessa thought it best not to reply.

"Come along now – our driver has been waiting far too long."

"What do you want with Theresa?" The blue eyed boy had butted into the admittedly one-sided conversation.

Mrs. Dark and Mrs. Black looked at him curiously. "We've been instructed to collect Miss Theresa Gray and take her to her new home."

"How funny," the boy said, "Because that's exactly what I've been told to do, and we can't both be right."

Tessa sighed, and was about to speak when he grabbed her shoulder and whispered "Run!"

He pulled her and her trolley through crowds of people, until they were fully outside, and the Dark Sisters were nowhere to be seen. Breathing heavily, Tessa leant against the railings of the trolley rack. "You still haven't told me your name, or how you know mine." She said.

"Oh, how rude of me." He used the kind of sarcasm that sounded completely sincere, but was evidently mocking – Tessa's least favourite kind. "William Herondale, at your service, my Lady." He took her hand, and kissed it. The gesture almost made Tessa giggle. Almost. "And on a similar note, I feel I require thanks for saving you. I accept declarations of love and offers of marriage."

"What?"

"Well, don't damsels in distress always fall in love with their rescuers?" Will asked, innocently.

"Not if they have Stockholm Syndrome, and I was hardly in distress. And you still haven't told me how you know my name."

"Firstly, I'm sure you don't have Stockholm Syndrome though, secondly, you seemed pretty distressed back there, and finally, I'm here to welcome you to our beautiful country of tea drinkers and elitist snobs."

Tessa stared at him, arms folded.

"Okay, so I came with Charlotte and Henry - Branwell, and we couldn't find you. Charlotte suggested we split up, and that was when I found you. This is the rendezvous point. There they are now." He pointed to a young couple (this surprised Tessa - she'd thought that the Branwells would be much older), walking towards them. Charlotte was very small, and Henry very tall, but they were both beaming at Tessa.

"It's lovely to finally meet you sweetheart!" Charlotte skipped a handshake, and pulled Tessa straight into a hug. "I'm Charlotte, and this is Henry, my husband – but you probably already know that. We run the dormitories at the Institute. We'll help you get settled – and Will is going to show you around the school, when it starts. If we're lucky, he'll even do it civilly." Will shot her a dirty look, which she ignored. "The bus is just making it's way around. There's not much point in finding another... Thingy." She gestured to the trolley rack, absently. "Ah, here it is. Henry will help with your bags, won't you darling?"

"Of course, love." A harried Henry lifted Tessa's three cases into the back of the bus. He sat towards the front with Charlotte, and Tessa and Will sat next to each other, further back. Not wanting to talk, Tessa pulled 'A Tale of Two Cities' from her backpack. She opened it, and began to read.

'It was the best of times, it was the worst of times...'

"Are you really reading 'A Tale of Two Cities'?"

Herondale.

"No."Tessa said. "It's actually 'Pride and Prejudice', but I had it recovered for the specific purpose of confusing people like you."

Will rolled his eyes at her sharp reaction. "Lucie shouldn't have chosen Charles."

"Sydney died and redeemed himself through love – it's-"

"Ridiculous. I think-"

"I don't care what you think, William Herondale. It's my favourite book, and I shan't change my opinion." And Tessa resolutely stuck her nose back in the book until they reached the Institute.

Charlotte, who, it seemed was a motherly figure to the students – even though she did also teach (modern and classic foreign languages), forced Will to accompany her in showing Tessa where she would sleep. The dormitories were actually very separate to the main school. They were in an old Georgian manor, a ten minute walk through the city from the classrooms. It was a house in its own right. Students could eat there, but it also boasted an impressive garden, music room and huge library (Tessa nearly screamed).

Tessa's dorm was on the third floor - it was beautifully sized; not too large or small, and as she didn't have to share, she could paint and furnish it as she wished (provided she pay herself). She had a wonderful view of the rose garden ("It's almost as famous as Kew!" – Will, the tour guide) Her bags were already there, as well as her boxes of books.

Thanking Charlotte (and Will, just to see the confusion and suspicion on his face), Tessa changed into her pyjamas and threw herself of the surprisingly comfortable bed. She'd unpack tomorrow; today had tired her far too much, and school didn't start until the second of September, a week away.

* * *

**Yay! Hello people of the TID/Wessa fandom! I am fanfic author I live and breathe words and I think it's time to address a few things.**

**1. Wessa is and unimaginative ship name – I suggest Graydale, or Herongray. Just a suggestion.**

**2. I have seen many 'high-school' AUs, and, while wonderful (and my soul-food), there are some set in the UK, which don't fit with the British education system.**

**3. I decided to fix that.**

**If you're reading this, chances are you know the drill. R&R and I'll love you for longer than forever. And maybe get my bum moving in updating.**

**–Word Breather**


	2. Scenes from an Italian Restaurant

**Disclaimer: I don't claim to own the characters from the Infernal Devices or the Mortal Instruments, neither do I claim to own/have created any other books/songs/places unless I specifically say otherwise.**

* * *

_'There's a smart young woman on a light blue screen who comes into my house every night…'_ the first line of Elvis Costello's 'Green Shirt' drifted from Tessa's dorm. The girl in question was inside, humming along, and putting posters up: The Smiths, Elvises Costello and Presley, The Police and The Beatles, Oasis, Ella Fitzgerald, Norah Jones and a selection of posterised book covers. She was pinning 'The Great Gatsby' up inside the window seat when a knocking punctuated the music.

"Come in!" Tessa was precariously balanced on a chair, a blob of blu-tack attached to her nose.

"Is now not a good time?" It was an unfamiliar, female voice. Tessa turned to see a very pretty girl standing in the doorway of her room. Her hair was a lovely dark brown, and her large eyes were hazel. A silver scar ran down the left side of her face – but didn't mar her lovely features, and Tessa felt jealous. Her own hair – light brown, and grey eyes, were hardly striking.

"Oh, no it's fine!" Tessa hopped down from the chair.

"I…Uh…" The girl was staring at her, curiously and Tessa realised that she still had the blu-tack on her nose. She pulled it off, grimacing.

"I'm Sophia Collins," she said "But everyone calls me Sophie. My dorm's next door, so I thought I'd say hello!"

"Tessa Gray," Tessa shook Sophie's hand.

"It's nice to meet you!" Sophie beamed.

"We – that is, myself, and a few friends are going out for a Brunch-slash-early-lunch in about twenty minutes; they're not awake yet, see. Nobody really is, during the first days. But we were wondering if you wanted to come with us? It's a very short bus journey into the city, but it's a very nice place, and if you don't want to come that's okay too, we just thought you might want-"

"I'd love to, Sophie!" Tessa was genuinely excited. She'd been worried that she'd have to suffer the fate of every new girl; spending at least a month struggling to navigate the premises, eating alone and, worst of all, being a magnet to the eyes of every other student. "Great! I'll come and get you when we're about to go," said Sophie and left. Tessa realised that she was still wearing her Captain America pyjamas, and giggled - mostly out of embarrassment, but partly because Sophie was someone who Tessa thought could become a great friend.

Twenty minutes later, Tessa had washed and dressed; a nautical striped t-shirt, high-waisted jeans and flats. She had decided to wing her eyeliner - and had been pleased with the results. Her hair was gathered in a loose bun and she had decided against jewellery. A knock came at the door again, and Tessa grabbed her bag; which held her wallet and phone, and ran to open it. Sophie was waiting.

"Hello again!"

"Hello!" "The others are just waiting downstairs. There'll be five of us, including you and me."

"Cool! Just let me..." Tessa turned and locked the door to her dorm. "You know, there's not really much need for that. Nobody really- but better safe than sorry!" Sophie finished, seeing Tessa's slight flush.

Sophie introduced her three friends. Ellen was sweet, but very quiet and Thomas looked at Sophie like she was the centre of his world; but only when she wasn't looking. "And this is Jem!" Sophie's smile grew just a slight bit wider - only Tessa noticed.

"Hey!" Jem was tall, and slim. Tessa would later find out that his mother was – had been, Chinese, but she was at first struck by his unusual silver hair, and matching eyes ("A rarer form of Albinism."). "Hi!" They spent an embarrassingly long time smiling awkwardly at each other. The silence was broken by Sophie's cough. "The bus leaves is five minutes, and it takes six to get down to the stop." Thomas almost swore, but caught himself just in time. "We'd best run then," said Jem, as he broke into a sprint. The others followed suit, and Tessa, with a laugh, joined them.

It was an unusual picture, for passers-by, to see the group of teenagers streaking down the street, shrieking with laughter like a group of five-year-olds. When they arrived at the bus stop, they were panting, still laughing as the bus pulled in. It was a bright red double-decker. "Oh my God! You actually do have the red buses!" Tessa was ecstatic. "I thought that was just a stereotype!"

"What, you've never been in a double decker? You've never been at the top?" Sophie asked, incredulously.

"Nope."

"That's got to change then. If you sit at the front, it's the best thing. Ever."

They filed in, paid their ticket fare and piled up the stairs. The top deck was (thankfully) almost empty, and they filled up the front two rows of seats. Tessa was sat right at the front, by the window. She looked down at the other people getting onto the bus. "Wow. That's a long way down."

Jem laughed. "I know. Just look forward, or it ruins the illusion."

Sophie had been right. Second stop into the city, and a short walk down the street, and they came to a small, retro style café. "The Jazz Café – how original," Tessa did have to admit though, it looked lovely.

"It does the best Florentine hot-chocolate in the area," said Sophie.

"And has jazz evenings every Saturday." Jem added. They took a booth, looking out onto the street.

"What would you like?" the red-headed waitress asked. Tessa had no idea what to order. Eventually, under Sophie, Thomas and Jem's advice, she ordered a chicken, sweetcorn and rocket wrap. Sophie and Thomas wanted falafel, Ellen liked the cheese and tomato Panini and Jem ordered a vegetarian burger. "And drinks?"

"Tessa, you _have_ to try the hot-chocolate!" This made Tessa uncomfortable.

"I…I'm not a big fan of chocolate, to be honest." Sophie's jaw dropped.

"How…"

"I find it too sweet..." Sophie still looked shocked, but didn't press the matter. Tessa was the only one who ordered a coffee. The food, when it arrived, was even better than Tessa had anticipated. She hadn't known how hungry she'd actually been, and her wrap was half gone in a matter of seconds. "You know, the hot chocolate isn't that sweet." Sophie persisted in trying to get Tessa to try the hot chocolate. "Okay. Fine. I'll try the hot chocolate." Tessa caved, to a collective cheer, and Sophie slid her drink across the table. Tessa gingerly took a sip. The florentine hot-chocolate was thick – much thicker than a normal hot-chocolate normally was; almost solid. It was more bitter too. "Okay, fine. You guys win. I like it."

"Like what, Tess?" An all too familiar voice interrupted. Will Herondale slid onto the seat, right next to Tessa. Sophie, from the other side of Tessa, glared at him. He was far to close to Tessa. Their thighs were pressed together and if Tessa wanted to, she could rest her head on his shoulder. "What're you doing here, Will?"

"I happen to, much like your lovely self, be getting something to eat." He got up, as suddenly as he had sat. Whispering... something to Jem, he left. A very small, dark haired girl had latched onto his arm.

"Will and Jem are closer than brothers," Sophie said into Tessa's ear. This shocked Tessa. Jem was so kind and sweet and considerate and lovely.

Will was, well... Will was Will.

"I, uh, need to..." she gestured vaguely, and made her way to the toilets. Where, she saw the dark haired girl pushed up against the sinks, legs wrapped around Will, faces glued together. Tessa promptly left. The bill was on the table, already paid. "Who..." Tessa pulled her wallet out, to pay back. "I did – as a gift, so you can't pay me back." It was Jem. "It'd be rude."

"But I-"

"No."

"Jem..."

"Oh wow would you look at the time we really _must_ be going!" Jem steered her away from the table and out the door, to the amusement of the others.

* * *

"Goodnight!" A chorus of replies greeted Tessa down the corridor; Sophie, Tom, Ellen and Jem. It had been a good day. The sun had been warm, and instead of going back to the dorms, they took the underground (and Tessa was shown how to use the Oyster card Nate had organised for her) into the centre of London. Tessa was taken on a miniature tour of the city; that is, the Tate, the National Gallery, and another underground journey to Camden market in the afternoon for a smaller meal. To Tessa, it was like a modern day marketplace out of the Arabian Nights - complete with Aladdin's caves. But despite the wonderful events of the day, Tessa couldn't forget that scene in the toilets at the Jazz Café. She was angry at herself. It wasn't her business who he was kissing, or what had happened afterwards. And who knew what had happened afterwards. She was distracted by these angry contemplations as she fell into a deep, but dreamless, sleep.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I was on a school trip to the Belgium Battlefields, so I could write, but not upload it!**

**But anyway, I hope you like this Chapter! I decided to change the title, because I thought it was too long, and now Chapter 1 also has a title. I've decided each chapter is going to be named after a song – so, a little competition: first person to guess each chapter's title's artist, and submit a few lyrics from the song that sum the chapter up best in your opinion, gets a little shoutout and dedication in the following chapter. Chapter 3 will have two dedications (one from this chapter, one from chapter one). SO GO READ AND REVIEW!**

**The Word Breather**


End file.
